


Irresistibly Loved

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnant Stiles, Premature Ejaculation, Self Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek thinks Stiles is absolutely irresistible when he's pregnant with their children. He can't stop himself from touching and tasting, especially because Stiles is so damn sensitive now that he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistibly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing mpreg and I hope I did alright. it's also my first time writing something for kink meme, so I hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> based on this [ kink meme](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=116073#t116073) thread

 

It had become a regular thing. When they both found out that Stiles was able to conceive, they were ecstatic; both wanting children immensely. Derek wouldn’t leave Stiles alone. Always caring for him and never resisting the chance to get his hands all over Stiles’ body whenever he could. Touching Stiles was nothing new, but now that Stiles was pregnant, the need to touch Stiles grew considerably.

Stiles was about three months pregnant, his belly swollen with life that was growing inside of him and it made Derek’s heart melt with love and joy. Stiles was glowing and beautiful.

Derek was lounging on the couch next to Stiles, Stiles’ feet elevated on Derek’s lap, while Stiles rested his back against a fluffy pillow.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ feet with calloused hands, smoothing the skin there.

Stiles moaned softly when Derek’s finger dug gently into a tight spot on his right foot above his ankle.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asks, rubbing up Stiles’ leg and checking for any pain.

Stiles sighs, “No, it feels really good actually.”

Derek closes his eyes and smiles. “I’m happy.”

Stiles falls asleep shortly after, resting contently next to Derek. 

~*~

When Stiles woke up next, he was laying in bed by Derek who was watching over him. “Hey.” Stiles says, yawning. “What time is it?” 

"It’s a little after four, you slept for two hours." Derek says, moving closer to Stiles, eager to touch him more.

"Did you carry me to bed?" 

Derek nods, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you." 

Derek replies by kissing him chastely on the lips, just a quick peck before trailing his lips down to Stiles’ round belly, placing his lips there and smoothing his hands over the taut skin. 

Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ flank, up and down Stiles’ arms, back towards Stiles’ belly, caressing every inch of bare skin he could get his hands on. 

"Oh." Stiles moans, through clenched teeth, feeling the pressure of his cock stirring to attention. "I need to get out of these pants if you want to continue this." Stiles groans, pushing Derek aside gently to make room to remove his pyjamas.

Derek doesn’t stop, instead he helps Stiles out of the loose pants by carefully moving Stiles’ legs apart, making sure to not hurt Stiles. He knows Stiles is stronger and can handle him being a little more rough, but Derek just wants to take care of him. He doesn’t want to harm Stiles. Or the baby.

When Stiles’ pants come down and around his ankles, Derek pulls them off completely and chucks them on the floor next to him, trailing his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, teasing the skin there with his touch.  
  
Stiles is panting a little by this point, Derek’s hands taking their sweet time to get to Stiles’ cock, Derek’s switching it from rubbing Stiles’ thighs and kissing the pale skin.   
  
"I want you to fuck me." Stiles breathes, trying to grab onto Derek for support. He feels like he’s coming out of skin, unable to control himself from the onslaught of need. Pure unadulterated need  _for_  Derek.  
  
"Not tonight," Derek says, leaning down to kiss Stiles’ belly button, holding both sides of Stiles’ belly with his hands. "I just wanna feel you."   
  
Stiles nods his yes to Derek before grabbing Derek by the head and kissing him fully on the lips, his tongue fighting to get inside Derek’s mouth when Derek finally relents and opens his mouth for Stiles, his tongue joining Stiles’.   
  
Teeth and tongues clashing in a filthy kiss, Stiles moans, running his fingers through Derek’s soft dark hair and scratches his scalp.   
  
"Feel me then." Stiles says, breaking away from the kiss and spreads his legs for Derek to move more freely in between them.  
  
Derek trails his right hand towards Stiles' cock, gripping the shaft tightly and pumping it, his fingers stroking over the veins and slit, a sharp gasp leaving Stiles' lips at Derek’s ministrations.  
  
Stiles’ eyes were hooded when Derek moved his head between his legs to take Stiles’ cock in his mouth and suck hard, the tip of Stiles’ cock hitting the back of Derek’s throat.  
  
Stiles chokes off a moan when Derek starts to hollow his cheeks and bob up and down on his cock, Derek’s arms holding onto Stiles’ legs for support.   
  
Stiles can’t help when he comes, it happens so quickly and Derek’s barely had his mouth on him for five minutes, the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him in waves, he’s still shaking when Derek takes his mouth off of Stiles’ cock, licking his lips of the remnants of come and moaning obscenely around it.  
  
"You’re so incredibly sensitive now." Derek says, placing a kiss on the side of Stiles’ mouth and then kissing him fully on plump pink lips. "I  _love_  it."  
  
Stiles blushes hotly, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Derek trails kisses on the side of Stiles' shoulder where he's got several moles scattered like a constellation, Derek traces them with his fingers, and smiles. "I love you like this. All spread out for me and open." Derek's eyes glaze over, the pupils dilating from lust. "You're so beautiful."   
  
"Fuck me." Stiles slurs, panting while Derek rubs his side, he must know that Stiles has a cramp. Stiles can feel Derek's hand stilling on his side, the black veins taking away the pain Stiles feels from the life growing inside him, the life they made together.   
  
"S'that better?" Derek asks, moving his hand from Stiles' side to the curve of Stiles' ass.  
  
"Yes. Finger me." Stiles groans, pushing his ass towards Derek's fingers.  
  
Derek huffs out a laugh before he says, "You're awfully demanding." Derek's right index finger settles over Stiles' rim, slipping in right away, Stiles already wet due to being slick from his hormones. Derek starts up and easy rhythm of pumping his finger in and out before he pushes another finger in easily. Stiles moans at the stimulation.  
  
Stiles glares up at him before he smiles, "I wonder why," he just smiles at Derek. He's not mad. He's actually happy. He couldn't be happier.   
  
Derek takes his fingers out of Stiles’ ass and grabs the lube from the bedside table and pops the cap, squirting some on his fingers, lubing up his cock.   
  
"I thought you weren’t gonna fuck me?" Stiles asks, eyes hooded.  
  
"I wasn’t." Derek says, pushing his cock all the way to the hilt, and bending down to kiss Stiles on the lips. "You’re irresistible though and I couldn’t help myself." Derek moves to adjust himself so he’s behind Stiles and Stiles is laying on his side where he’s more comfortable, Derek’s left hand trails over Stiles’ plump belly, rubbing the skin there, as he thrusts shallowly into Stiles’ body, Stiles’ moans and gasps leaving him.  
  
Derek groans into Stiles’ neck, leaving kisses and love bites there.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this always." Stiles moans when Derek moves his head to the side so that Derek can lick the hollow of Stiles’ throat, licking up the sweat there, slick with salt. Derek groans at the taste, his left hand running up and down Stiles’ flank and tweaking Stiles’ nipples, they’re swollen and Stiles moans when Derek pulls at them again.   
  
"Ahh—"   
  
Stiles grips Derek’s hairy thigh with his left hand hard, fingernails digging into the flesh, leaving red crescent shapes in their wake, the skin healing soon after.   
  
"Are you gonna come again?" Derek asks, smoothing the skin over Stiles' belly, the trail of hair and down towards Stiles' hard cock, Stiles shivering at Derek's touches.   
  
"Come inside me." Stiles demands, reaching with his left and gripping Derek's face to kiss him, turning his face to the side, Derek fucks back up into Stiles one more time before he stills, his cock spilling his seed deep within Stiles' body, his hand resting on Stiles' tummy the whole time.  
  
Stiles grips his cock hard, jacking it hard, pulling back the foreskin and pushing on his slit, before he knows it, he's coming hard, come landing on his belly and chest, pushing his body back against Derek, leaning his head back against Derek's, breathing heavily.   
  
"That was amazing." Derek smiles against Stiles' sweaty hair.   
  
"You said it." Stiles chuckles.   
  
Derek pulls out, come trickling out and Stiles winces slightly before he moves to sit up and kiss Derek. "I love you."  
  
"Irresistibly." Derek says.  
  
"Irresistibly loved." Stiles finishes, smiling.   
  
Derek pulls Stiles' face in his hands and combs the sweaty hair out of his face, kissing him, and it feels like the whole world stops. Just for them. Maybe it does. They don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
